


Daddy Issues

by ZeroGravity1999



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues song, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), No Beta, No Smut, Oneshot, Songfic, Student Anna, Tutor Elsa, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity1999/pseuds/ZeroGravity1999
Summary: This is best if read with The Neighborhood's 'Daddy Issues' playing in the background.I never thought that when I found someone I loved, loving me back would be such a hard decision for them. But there we were, both starting to shiver as the cold night air and the implications of our budding relationship hit us with full force. It was no longer a feeble hope, or even a speculation. Ms. Elsa felt… something for me, and it was one of the worst things that had ever happened to her.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a songfic before, but this was too perfect an opportunity to pass up. I hope you enjoy, please feel free to comment, it makes my day!  
> Warning: Anna is technically underage.

_“You’ll ask me what I’m thinking about…”_

We watched the treetops rhythmically undulating in the September wind from where we laid. Though fall had nearly settled, frogs and crickets could be heard from the nearby pond. The forest around us rustled and chirped with wildlife, silver-lined clouds occasionally drifted in front of the crescent moon, and the soft grass gently tickled my bare arms and midriff. 

Ms. Elsa was in a conservative dress, reaching to her ankles and elbows. If I’d had more time I wouldn’t be in the same clothes I went out in, either. This was a serious conversation, and I’d rather have not been in a crop top that said ‘bite me’. 

_“I’ll tell you that I’m thinking about_

_whatever you’re thinking about…”_

For a moment I couldn’t help but wonder if I could have done something differently. If there was some crucial step I could have avoided so we didn’t end up here, battling whatever was going on in our heads, about to try and figure out what would happen next. 

She was so, so precious to me, and I was probably going to lose her.

I hadn’t ever had to sit down with the object of my desire and really talk before. When feelings came into light, it was never a grim affair.

To me, romance was a giggly confession during lunch period, or a series of texts that left my heart beating rapidly. It never came with a sense of dread. It was never this mature. But Ms. Elsa was no highschooler, and it had been stupid to think there was a way that this could end up like I dreamt.

_“Tell me something that I’ll forget…”_

“So…” I breathed, “Jurisdiction?” 

Ms. Elsa pressed her lips together.

“I- I am more than just attracted to you. I think.” She whispered, acceptance slowly leaving her face as fresh notes of horror wove into her voice. Once again the weight of everything was hitting her, and she, too was finding out just how scary it was to admit whatever this was out loud. 

“You think?” I asked, my voice cracking as I forced a tiny smile to ball up my cheeks. I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched a slow grimace twist across the lips I had dreamt of many a night. 

_“And you might have to tell me again…”_

Doused in pale blue moonlight, Ms. Elsa looked like one of those breathtaking greek marble statues from a museum. Even then, I couldn’t take my eyes off her.

She let out a shuddering sigh. 

It felt unbearably awkward watching her cry, another testament to just how confusing it was being in love with her.

“Yes, I _think_.” She confirmed, staring at the grass we laid on, “Whatever I’m feeling… it’s…” Ms. Elsa winced, forcing herself to look me in the eyes. “It’s criminal, Anna.”

I nodded. 

I never thought that when I found someone I loved, loving me back would be such a hard decision for them. But there we were, both starting to shiver as the cold night air and the implications of our budding relationship hit us with full force. It was no longer a feeble hope, or even a speculation. Ms. Elsa felt… something for me, and it was one of the worst things that had ever happened to her.

_“It’s crazy what you do for a friend…”_

My phone, discarded somewhere in the grass near me was warbling out a slowed version of ‘Daddy Issues’, a song I was more than used to listening to on late nights. Thankfully, it wasn’t accompanied by some shitty ad, and the mellow yet dramatic notes surrounded us, filling the clear air and mixing with the gentle hush of wind blowing through the fir trees and crickets.

_“Go ahead and cry, little girl.”_

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, a headache resting on the edge of my eyes as I strained to keep my cheeks dry. I wasn’t the one that should be crying here. I was the happy one. I was the one that got to run around in the woods all day long, only stopping for little excursions to the highschool, meetups with friends, and fun lessons told by the brilliant Ms. Elsa herself, who had every right to be sobbing quietly before me.

_“Nobody does it like you do…”_

As I looked into her glassy eyes, A horrible twang of love and disgust resonated through my body. Ms. Elsa was beautiful, sweet, kind, and perfect. But she was so, so much older than me. And as I looked at her, the childish wish to have her as my mom bubbled up inside me. I tried to push it away, but it was so strong.

_“I know how much it matters to you…”_

I loved her. I was attracted to her. I wanted her body so badly that I could hardly refrain from reaching out to run my fingers across the silky skin of her forearm. I wanted to _fuck_ her.

But I wanted family more. I’d slept with girls before. A mother figure, to me, was a treasure far more rare and wonderful. I wanted her to scoop me up in her arms even though I was the same size as her and carry me back to bed. I wanted her to read me a story and tuck me into bed, I wanted her to wipe my tears away and tell me everything was just fine. 

Those two very different paths couldn’t coexist in my head. It felt too fucked up when they did. But I couldn’t push one or the other away.

And what about her?

_“I know that you got daddy issues…”_

This was hard for me, for my own fucked up reasons, but Ms. Elsa? She must have been mortified. I was in highschool. I was seventeen. She was almost thirty. 

As hypocritical as it was, it was almost frightening that she harbored feelings for me. I was so much younger then her. I knew it bothered her too, but it still felt wrong. Had she lusted after teenagers in the past? If this had happened to another girl, would Ms. Elsa have ‘fallen’ for her as well?

_“And if you were my little girl…”_

That question had been in the back of my brain for a while, threatening to slip out every time Ms. Elsa would blush when I called her beautiful or tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“M- Elsa,” I spoke, gathering all my courage, “Is… is this the first time you’ve felt anything like this for someone… like me?” 

“By that do you mean a girl or a minor?” Ms. Elsa asked in a weak deadpan, rolling onto her back and covering her eyes with her arm.

I pressed my lips together, looking up at the stars. “Well… either.”

“Oh, god.” Ms. Elsa whispered. A little whimper came from her as her shoulders began to shake again. “This… I’ve never been attracted to a minor before, no.”

I felt relief flood my chest. It didn’t really mean anything, everything was still fucked up, but at least… I didn’t want to think about it. “Okay.” I breathed.

_“I’d do whatever I could do…”_

“I clearly can’t continue being your tutor.” Ms. Elsa said after a heavy bout of silence.

“Yeah… I know.” I sighed, “I wish it didn’t end this way.”

“Me too.”

My time spent with Elsa Wilber had been nearly perfect. All those afternoons we’d sat, reading in the forest, or walking downtown, or wading in the creek were still so fresh in my memory. I’d never had anyone in my life like her. 

All I knew was that I wanted more. I wanted to hear her calling me ‘dear’ every second of the day, I wanted to watch her eyes light up in amazement as she looked over my sketchbook, I relived her hands over mine as she taught me to knead dough a million times. Being around her was addictive, and if I hadn’t pushed things further… if I hadn’t maneuvered her onto my lap that night when we visited the pond and she was too tired to resist, if I hadn’t ‘innocently’ pecked her cheek whenever she came back from her free Saturday afternoons, or told her just how lovely she looked whenever she wore that sundress with flowers, maybe none of this would have happened.

“I’m going to resign tomorrow.”

A gasping sob slipped through my lips before I could stop myself. 

“Just like that?” I asked pathetically, even though I knew there wasn’t any other way this could go.

Ms. Elsa's voice was twisted and high as she said, “What else can I do?”

That was a good question. There wasn’t any going back, obviously. A single kiss, especially one as chaste as what we shared before I went out shouldn’t be a serious affair. But it was so much more than just a kiss. It was the product of months, almost two years of tensions bubbling up. It was wrong, possibly disgusting, and inevitable. But I couldn’t say that.

“We- we could pretend this never happened. Things could go back to normal… I- I wouldn’t try anything. Please, I don’t…” I drifted off as Ms. Elsa turned back to face me. Her eyes were puffy and lips were trembling. It wasn’t pretty.

I hesitantly reached over and hugged her with one arm. We were both lying down and the hug left our faces far too close for our current situation, but I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. I tried to take comfort in the solid warmth of her back against my arm, but all I felt was a pang of unease I couldn’t shake. It only grew as I felt her shuddering breaths against my chin, and the way her arms trembled as she desperately clutched me back.

_“I’d run away and hide with you…”_

We said nothing for a while, calming down slowly as the wind picked up around us. Tall clouds began piling in the distance, slowly blocking out the starry night.

“I’m turning eighteen in two months.” I whispered after some time.

“I know.” Ms. Elsa said, face buried in my neck.

“May I seek you out when that happens?” I asked.

Ms. Elsa went silent for a minute, then said, “Not if I seek you first.”

_“I love that she’s got daddy issues, and I do too.”_


End file.
